


逢场作戏2

by mollylee0618



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	逢场作戏2

这个……这个男人简直……

 

堂本刚心里的话并没有想完，因为下一秒他就已经没有了其他可想别的事情的余裕，堂本光一把他整个人丢在了柔软的双人床上，接着欺身压上来，不由分说的掠夺着他的双唇。

 

这可比餐厅里那个含蓄的吻要激烈多了，堂本刚那一段无疾而终的恋爱当中也接过吻，虽然嘴唇的触感都一应被写上了小报。但那真的只是嘴唇相接的再纯洁不过的吻，而现在堂本光一简直是在撕咬着他，掠夺着他口腔里的空气，让他感觉自己下一秒就会窒息而亡。

 

而这种压迫感让他感觉到身体都战栗起来，初次尝试到的感觉让他整个人迷茫又亢奋，下意识的紧紧的拽着堂本光一衬衣的领子。

 

堂本光一的手似乎带着灼人的温度，顺着他的帽衫下摆伸进来，贴着他的腰线逐渐往上，每一秒的触碰都让他感觉到在燃烧自己的身体。堂本刚扭动着身体，却并不像是在躲，而是在想靠得更近一些。

 

这样的回应明显取悦到了堂本光一，狂风暴雨一样的吻渐渐变得柔情起来，灵活的舌尖调戏堂本刚的舌与之共舞，再划过他口腔里的每一个角落。手上更是已经利落的脱掉了堂本刚上身的衣服，短裤是松紧腰的款式，此刻就很方便堂本光一的动作，手上稍微一用力就把内外裤一起拉下来褪到了膝盖上。

 

堂本刚以一个半遮半露无比羞耻的姿势把自己的身体暴露在堂本光一面前，大脑里唯一的想法就是幸亏他这一个礼拜有好好的在减肥，昨天晚上照镜子的时候腰线上已经有了漂亮的线条。这种仿佛要把最完美的自己献祭给对方一样的想法让他自己更加的脸红起来，紧闭着眼睛不敢看堂本光一。

 

这副模样过于的诱人了。

 

堂本光一自己都能感觉到他的呼吸越发的沉重起来，本来今天他提早到了半个小时，以为堂本刚怎么着也应该在这里了。没想到这家伙不仅没有提前来，反而给他迟到了一个半小时。堂本光一从出生到现在，还没有人敢放他一个半小时的鸽子。他以往的情人，哪怕是最浓情蜜意的时候，哪个敢这么干，他是绝对会甩脸走人的。

 

堂本光一有整整一个半小时的时间选择离开这个公寓，脑海里浮现出的却是在电视上看到的那张圆滚滚的眼神却亮晶晶的少年的模样。那是他25岁的时候，父亲的猝然离世让他不得不突然的接过整个公司，几万人的前途和生活都突然的压在了他的肩膀上。那些日子里堂本光一每天都只能睡两三个小时，整个人瘦得几乎脱了形，最严重的时候要挂着营养针过日子。电视上那个神气十足大声斥责着罪恶宣扬着正义的少年在那个时候给了他一点点的鼓舞，那双眼睛里散发出的光芒，让那个时候的他觉得生活还没有那么糟糕。

 

可惜少年天才长大不过尔尔，再听到堂本刚这个名字的时候，25岁的温和男人笑着给他代言的品牌的老板敬酒，似乎对于对方眼里某些晦涩不明的意味不在意。

 

他有段时间不愿意承认那是自己记忆里的少年人，后来佐藤特助看出了他的心思，问他要不要给堂本刚准备一份协议。堂本光一自从25岁开始会定期的给他看上眼的男孩子协议，短则个把月，长则一两年，对他而言不过是一个消遣和发泄。他给这些男孩子他们想要的东西，而他想要的只是一个安静的可以消遣的空间。

 

堂本光一让佐藤开的合同并不算他拿出手的合同里条件最好的，堂本刚要求把合同里的某些资源折现的时候他也是让佐滕用堂本刚本身的身价折的现。协议是他给堂本刚的，但是对方答应这件事情，让他觉得有些失望。

 

可是这些年他换过这么多的人，也只有这双眼睛，最像当年那个少年的眼睛。

 

而他现在躺在自己的身下，衣衫半褪双颊泛红，光亮干净的眼眸里透露出情欲来，手指扯着自己的衣领，大腿无意识的磨蹭，依然勾起了堂本光一全部的情欲。

 

床头准备好了安全套和润滑剂，堂本光一半跪在堂本刚的身上，脱掉了自己的裤子之后露出昂扬的性器来，在堂本刚的大腿内侧磨蹭。接着把润滑剂倒在自己手掌上，整个扣在堂本刚的双腿之间。

 

“呜……”

 

冷冰冰的液体刺激的堂本刚身上一抖，本来就已经抬起来的性器龟头上可怜兮兮的冒出一些液体来，眼角已经有了点点的泪痕。

 

而堂本光一毫不迟疑的伸了手指进去，不容拒绝的来回抽插着，初次容纳异物的后穴异常的紧绷，再加上堂本，刚感觉到有东西伸进来之后非常的紧张，绞住堂本光一的食指难以进出。

 

堂本光一握住了堂本刚的性器，他极少会服务他的情人，不过为了能尽快的享用这副身体，他不介意先让堂本刚放松下来。

 

堂本刚平时会自慰，也买过按摩棒试图自己抚慰自己。可这感觉和有人压在自己身上，一边激烈的揉捏着他的性癖一边在他的后穴里进出的感觉根本是两码事，陌生的快感刺激的他身体颤抖，而堂本光一根本不给他任何适应的时间，在他前面高潮之后，就已经探身取了安全套套在性器上，巨大的龟头顶在堂本刚被手指条件的一开一合的后穴上。

 

堂本刚真的有点怕了，他伸出手，可怜兮兮的握住了堂本光一撑在自己腰上的手。

 

“您……您慢点，我是第一次……我……呜……”

 

粗粝的性器一贯而入。

 

堂本刚感觉自己的身体都要被劈成两半，其实没有他想象中的那么痛，只是他害怕的紧缩在一起使得后穴收的更紧了。

 

堂本光一看着怀里的家伙小声的求饶，这会儿又怕的紧闭着眼睛，以为自己真的弄疼了他。手掌一边轻轻的揉捏着两个人结合的地方，一边，不断的吻着堂本刚紧皱着的眉头。

 

他是第一次呀。

 

堂本光一觉得自己有一点心软了，也忘记了要惩罚他的事情。

 

“一会儿就好了，我慢点，别怕。”

 

这个男人怎么说别怕都这么苏呢。

 

堂本刚搂着堂本光一的脖子想，虽然身体被对方贯穿着想这个事情不太对劲，但他实在觉得这个男人充满魅力的有点过分了。

 

幸亏自己只是个签了两年合约的金丝雀，要真是喜欢他的情人，怕是被迷的神魂颠倒为了他什么都能不要。

 

并不太重的痛感很快就消失了，堂本刚本来就打定主意要享受性爱，这会儿自己主动的扭起腰来。酥酥麻麻的感觉从两个人结合的地方传过来，他也毫不忍着自己的呻吟声，一声一声软糯甜腻的呻吟让堂本光一根本把持不住，抱着唐本刚猛烈的冲刺着，每一下都恨不得把怀里的人揉进自己身体里。

 

堂本刚很快就受不住了，第一次高潮之后，堂本光一把他整个人翻过来趴在床上，丢掉了已经不堪重负的安全套不给他任何喘息的机会就再一次插了进来，堂本刚一边哭叫着让他慢一点，一边努力的向前爬想要挣开对方的束缚，结果堂本光一毫不费力的把他捞回来，一巴掌拍在他的屁股上，反而加快了抽插的频率。

 

等到堂本光一终于射到他身体里的时候，堂本刚已经只能软软趴在床上，后穴被撑的发红，射出来的精液流在他的大腿上，白皙的身体上到处都是痕迹，屁股上的掌印尤为明显。而堂本光一并没有立刻就放开他，已经射了的性器并没有软下来，而是保持着埋在他身体里的状态。

 

“下次再迟到，不会轻饶。”

 

说着还挺了挺腰威胁他。

 

堂本刚对于这一场情事感觉到餍足，身体上心灵上都是。他就知道自己这一次头脑发热的选择没有选错，像堂本光一这样久经情事的人，技术一定好的没话说。这样想想自己作为一个金丝雀却想着让金主爸爸伺候自己，堂本刚难得的觉得有点良心难安，除了想着自己要学习一下以外，也觉得这样温情的时刻自己还是应该说点好听的话的。

 

被对方抱着后穴还容纳着堂本光一的性器，这种感觉并不令人感到讨厌，堂本刚亲了亲堂本光一的下巴，笑得眯起了眼。

 

“不会啦，我会搬到这里住嘛，以后就是我等光一先生过来啦。”


End file.
